Amy
by FireworkSandwich
Summary: (One-shot) A stressed out Sonic and a worried Amy get into a small argument. Now Amy wants nothing to do with the hedgehog. Can Sonic realize how harsh his words were and reconcile with his friend before it's too late? [Inspired by: Green Day - Amy]


**A/N**: So I recently, got back into Sonic thanks to Sonic Boom. The show, not the terrible game that had so much potential, just to be clear. So what better way to actually get something FF related done then by writing a Sonamy one-shot! Wait, wat?

It really doesn't help that after listening to Green Day again, I got kind of addicted and listened to their new stuff. Every time 'Amy' comes on I just can't help but remind myself I need to do something with this song. Tribute song to Amy Winehouse? Can't help but think about Amy Rose. Course my mind works in dumb ways like that. This is also my first story written about Sonic, so I'm afraid it might be a little...basic. I really had to go with the Amy idea. I just had to though.

That said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amy<strong>

The streets tonight were filled with plenty of people. Giant crowds lazily dotted the sidewalks, occasionally ducking in and out of stores and other buildings. The most eye catching of these spectators had to be the clearly non-human rose pink hedgehog storming out of one of the buildings and joining the crowd. Her gaze stuck on her feet while the smile she was known for was completely gone. Instead, she shrugged her fuzzy dark red winter coat back into place and continued walking.

Amelia Rose, or rather Amy Rose, was usually a beacon of joy, especially around this time of year. Station Square had just experienced a snow day after thanksgiving, covering the streets and signaling that winter was here and the holidays were coming around once more. There wasn't a time that Amy loved more. It brought about so many great things. Love, charity, even miracles to those who believed in that kind of thing. So far though, this winter kicked off to a heart shattering start.

Amy's feet unconsciously carried herself, not really aware of where she was going until she stopped for no real reason. Her eyes widened slightly as she snapped her head up to find her body in front of an electronics shop, advertising deals and steals on everything from radios to televisions. Her eyes dropped again and she shook her head at her behavior. She didn't feel like shopping for anything, she wasn't interested in radios or TV; she wasn't interested in much of anything right now. She was about to walk away when a radio from inside turned on, tuned to a random station for display. She heard the DJ introducing the next band with, 'This one is for all those lonely hearts out there. Stay safe.' The DJ's voice cut out as she heard a very somber guitar start in.

The hedgehog heard the first two lines and turned away with a huff from the radio. 'Lonely hearts'. Either that DJ has some cruel sense of humor or the universe knew what she was going through and decided one more kick in the stomach couldn't hurt. She carefully waded through the crowds as the next two lines faintly reached her ears.

Citizens watched Amy push her way downtown in a huff. People knew where the anger was directed, but they could tell this wasn't a normal kind of rage. Amy Rose made her name known throughout Station Square for her bubbly attitude and the part-time jobs she worked at. Even if people didn't know Amy's name, everybody either identified her as 'That Adorable Pink Hedgehog' or 'Sonic's #1 Fan Girl'. She was fine with the first one mostly, though the second one gave her trouble she didn't need.

"_Oh! So you're that creepy stalker always following him around?"_

"_You guys are meant to be? Maybe you actually would be if he didn't run away all the time."_

"_True love? You can't get it through your thick head that maybe he doesn't love you?"_

"_He might actually warm up to you, that is, if you weren't asking his hand in marriage every five minutes…"_

Each comment that came back to her made her face scrunch up and fists curl in rage. Instead of lashing out, she kept walking forward determined more than ever to get home.

Amy couldn't help but think back a few hours to when...**that** happened. The reason she was mad at her hero in the first place.

Eggman had been quiet for a while. Leaving Sonic, Tails and the gang questioning why the mad scientist gave up his lifelong dream of domination. Then the attacks suddenly started piling on all at once. The robots weren't too difficult at first, but with each new robot came a new challenge and another robot immediately behind it. Sonic stayed up around the clock, patrols wearing him down as he combed the city. Tails pulled sleepless all-nighters trying to plot out the madman's plan, on top of having to fix the Tornado and trying to build gadgets to make tracking and fighting easier. Knuckles, instead of having more freedom to leave the master emerald once in a while without any fear, never left his island to visit the gang since. Even what little times that Shadow and Rogue would show up disappeared. Amy had been left to assume the bat and her loner partner were pulling overtime at the G.U.N Offices.

This left the rosy hedgehog sitting around and waiting. Day-in and day-out when she visited Tails' Workshop, what she found was an exhausted hedgehog passed out on the couch and the fox genius surrounded in sketch paper and coffee cups. She felt useless watching them. More so with the new barrage of Eggman attacks.

It became a cycle she wanted out of. Whenever Eggman attacked, it'd be to cause trouble and lure out Sonic, possibly hoping to capture or get him out the way. But there were the few off hand encounters where he'd launch an attack against her. Those robots always came with some way to capture her, again to lure out the blue blur. Thankfully she wasn't as defenseless with her Piko Piko hammer by her side. Though the robots appeared programmed for this beforehand and made her feel worthless as they toyed with her and dodged any and all of her attempts to keep her attacker away. Either way, she always ended up captured no matter how many lucky shots she got in or how hard she fought.

Again, this led to Sonic coming to rescue his friend again. With the robot destroyed, she'd try to thank her hero before realizing he already left. She understood, but it didn't mean it hurt every time he left without her being able to say anything. Amy still decided to give Sonic space. A rarity considering around this time she would be chasing him to the ends of the Earth. He was stressed, she was stressed. Everyone was.

She never stopped thinking about him though. He was carefree, adventurous and impossible to slow down. His heroic side showing more of his loyal and selfless nature. Two very different sides of the same teenaged hedgehog. That heroic nature was something Amy admired. His carefree normal self is what made her fall deeply in love. Then she thought about herself compared to him. Her being younger, people constantly waved off her swooning, saying she was just going through a crush and these were just 'childish feelings' or a 'phase'. She usually responded with a list of the qualities she liked in the hedgehog hero and stood her ground. Amy would always find some way to defend her or the blue blur.

Yet, every time she did that, it made trying to resist finding the hedgehog even harder. Eventually she caved and decided to pay him a visit. Making her way off the train to a snow and ice covered workshop, a drowsy Tails met her at the door wrapped in a blanket. Looking past him, she saw one of his new inventions on his work desk flanked by even more coffee. She didn't need to look at the goggles resting on his head or the bags under his eyes to tell he stayed up all night tinkering. Again.

"Amy, it's nice to see you." The fox's wet and matted fur shifted slightly in a lopsided exhausted smile with half-lidded eyes. Then immediately dropped again. "I heard what happened downtown from Sonic. Are you alright?"

She knew he was talking about the recent capture attempt. "That? I'm perfectly fine!" Amy shot back her widest smile and decided to change subjects quickly. "Anyway, is Sonic home?"

Tails pulled his hand off the door handle and retreated his arm back into the blanket. "Yeah, he's in his room right now. He just got back from another patrol." Stepping to the side and inviting her in, she took the invitation and walked after him. She closed the door behind her as Tails drifted back to his desk and sat down. He took one look at the coffee maker and turned back to Amy.

"Sorry, guess we don't have anything ready to drink besides coffee. Do you still want it?" Tails scratched his neck nervously while chuckling a bit at his attempts at hospitality.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tails poured her a glass cup which she accepted, sitting down next to his desk in a spare chair left out. She tried making small talk with him, going on about recent events and any random thing in her mind. But it was clear Tails was slowly becoming more distracted by the unfinished gadget on the table and started to fall back into his work. When the fox responded with just "Uh-huh" and "Yeah" to anything Amy said, she knew he was lost. Instead she quietly excused herself and headed up the stairs to see the reason why she came. Reaching out with her right hand, she opened the door a crack and peaked inside. There he was, lying down on his side away from her, snuggled into his personal bed.

Even though she was trying to sneak up on him, he lazily threw a glance over his shoulder when the door hinges let out a squeak against Amy's protest.

"Hey there…"

"Oh. It's you. Hey, Ames…" After he said that he relaxed again and dropped his head back down. While Sonic didn't sound very excited to see her, she could tell his dull voice was just because of how tired he was. Instead she slowly entered and approached the blue hedgehog carefully.

"Tails just told me you got back a little bit ago. I was coming to check up on you." She put her coffee down on the little nightstand next to his alarm clock. Which he really didn't use much considering he rarely used the room or the bed he was lying in now.

"Yeah, I was just laying here. Trying to sleep." The last part he spat out like he was annoyed she interrupted him trying to get some shut-eye. Which he rarely ever gets considering how frequent Eggman attacks have been.

"Oh. Sorry, like I said, I just came to check on you and I was wondering…"

"If this is another marriage proposal, can it wait a few hours?"

Amy froze in her place. It might have been teasing, but the way he casually threw it around like it was a kid asking his Mom for a few more minutes before waking up, it hurt.

Amy managed to force out a sentence, slightly flustered at his comment. "No! No. I just came around and I knew you've been stressed lately. I wanted to see if I could help you."

Sonic didn't even turn around, pulling his bed sheets up around his shoulder and trying to get comfortable. "Nope! I'm good. Tails is just fine. All I need is a few hours of sleep."

Amy couldn't help but ask again, there had to be something. Instead she approached the bed and put her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

The hedgehog in bed shifted slightly, Sonic appearing slightly more agitated than before. But he still kept his voice calm and normal. "We're fine, Amy. If there's anything you could do to help, it'd be to just leave and let me sleep."

When Sonic shrugged Amy's hand off of him. That stung even more than being teased at the beginning. She still couldn't let it go though.

"Sonic! All I'm trying to do is help. I feel like I haven't been helping out with Eggman recently. If there's something I can do that makes things easier on you, I'll do it."

Sonic actually surprised Amy at this point by completely sitting up and staring straight at her with dead baggy eyes that rivaled Tails. A scowl glued on his face.

"Alright. You want to help? How about you try not getting kidnapped by Eggman every five minutes, getting on with your own life and letting…ME…SLEEP!" Sonic's exhausted mind had been pushed past his breaking point, the filter controlling his thoughts and speech turned off. He was hardly even aware of what he was saying.

Amy simply stood there with wide eyes. The meaning of the words he said finally hitting her. She balled her hands and tried her best not to cry in front of him. Instead she just yelled at Sonic who already fell back on his side again and curled up with his eyes shut.

"Fine! If you don't want my help, I can deal with that. I can handle myself you jerk! That's the last time you'll ever need to save me!" Amy turned and stomped back down the hallway and down the stairs. Before Sonic had time to realize the impact of what he said, his grogginess took over and he was out immediately.

Heading immediately to a shift at her part-time job back in Station Square, she got right into her work as a distraction. Work did nothing to distract her from the events of this morning and did nothing but make her mad. Still fuming, the boss could tell she wasn't a hundred percent there that night. Before Amy's shift had even ended, her boss excused her a half hour early and gave her the advice to go home and get rest. Which took her back to where she is now, storming out the front door and joining the crowd on Main Street. Trying to find some way to get back to her house where she could be away from everything. Eggman or not…

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up later, sluggish with his cheek stuck in a pool of drool on his pillow. Grumbling and rubbing his eyes as he sat up, he took one look over at the alarm clock to find it was nearly time for another of his 8:00 pm patrols. He also noticed the cup sitting next to the clock, cold to the touch and only partially filled.

"What…a cup?" Sonic scratched the back of his head and stared off toward the corner of his room. In a rush that rivaled him, everything he had said before came back to memory. Was that him yelling at Amy like that?

"Wha…yelling…Eggman…oh. Oh, CHAOS NO!"

Even if Amy did get a little out of hand at times, she still genuinely cared about the team. And she would always be one of Sonic's friends. No one deserved to be yelled at like that, especially one of his friends. Bolting out of bed and sending sheets flying everywhere, he grabbed his shoes and put them on in a nanosecond. Speeding downstairs, he noticed Tails still wrapped in his blanket and finally asleep at his desk after so many sleepless nights and pots of coffee.

Sneaking over to the door, he pulled it open to have the bone-chilling mystic ruins night air roll in.

"Ach! Nope!" Sonic slammed the door, heading to the closet and pulling on the first jacket and scarf he found. His usual warm fur wasn't going to cut it this time. Braving the outside, he threw open the door and headed out toward the last train bound for Station Square.

Amy eventually found her way to the subway platforms for Station Square. The train conveniently had a stop near where her house is. Not to mention that it was fast. Fast enough to get her home quickly and not have to deal with anything else for the night. Though the station was filled with citizens who finished work or shopping and the several tourists who were ready to leave. The area around the schedule for the train was packed with people. Amy braced herself and headed in. When she had just pushed through the crowd to look at the postings for stops, the voice on the intercom's caught her attention instead.

"**Attention. Due rough weather condition, the trains will not be running any more stops today. The last train incoming has departed from-" **

The automated recording stopped to play a man saying, _"Mystic Ruins"_, before picking back up.

"**We apologize for the inconvenience."**

Immediately groans went up in the air, followed by people shouting and asking to no one in particular where they were going to stay overnight. Amy could only stand there and groan, pushing her way back out of the group and heading toward the bus transit instead. A bus was fine; anything that got her home was fine. She just hoped she could get home in time before she broke down completely.

The train arrived in good time at Station Square, but not fast enough for Sonic's standards. The hedgehog jumped back and forth on his feet in front of the doors, which drew stares and laughs from other riders. When he heard the train operator had to confirm they stopped, he was mentally shouting at him to get through the warnings and open the doors already. Sonic was tempted to just try ripping the doors open when he saw them slowly move, but he barely kept that urge down. Squeezing between the gap and legging it to the street, he looked around the square for any sign of pink or bright red. When he found none, he bobbed and weaved through the crowds carefully, deciding search down a few side streets instead.

Every street he checked had him whipping his head back and forth in a panic. Trying to spot any sign of Amy. He still felt bad about earlier, he had to apologize, he owed her that much. Sonic's heart sank with each street that led nowhere. It was like the pink hedgehog didn't want to be found. About to give up entirely, his passion immediately fired up again when he spotted a flash of pink round the corner and walk out of sight.

"AMY!"

He yelled out her name to try and cut through the noise of the crowd. When the pink flash disappeared, he started running, hurriedly dodging every single person in the opposite direction.

"Ames! Amy Rose!"

Amy walked down the sidewalk, pulling her head up every so often, but always ducking her head back down at her solid red shoes. When she lifted her head and had the bus stop in sight, she was happy to leave. She only took one more step before something interrupted her completely.

"-my! Amy!_"_

That voice was something she could recognize almost anywhere. Was that Sonic calling for her?

Amy slowly looked over her shoulder to find him rushing toward her. She was still mad and would have blown him off completely and kept walking. But his pleading eyes and the desperation in his voice grounded her. Turning around completely, Sonic ran into Amy in the middle of the sidewalk. Stopping on a dime and throwing his arms around her in one motion. He had his arms around her neck and held her close, resting his chin on her back. She wasn't sure how to respond. Sonic wasn't exactly one to show any kind of affection, which went double for her and while in public.

Not being able to respond to this, she just stood there with arms at her side. Then she heard Sonic calm down and speak into her shoulder.

"I remember what I said before. I'm…really sorry, Amy."

Sonic the Hedgehog was hugging her in the middle of the city, apologizing to her? The fact that it wasn't a dream made it more surreal. Amy found her nerve after long and brought her arms up to hug the hedgehog back.

"I didn't mean to say…stuff like that. I've just been really tired from dealing with Eggman. I kinda just took it out on you. You don't deserve that."

Sonic's soothing voice helped calm the anger and sadness from hours ago. After a few seconds she finally found her voice.

"Thanks, Sonic. It's just…"

Amy couldn't finish the thought, still thinking as the two of them stayed in their embrace.

"Just what?" Amy took a deep breath and started again.

"It's just…with Eggman constantly hassling us and you having to come to my rescue again. I wanted to help you somehow, I felt like a burden."

For a long time, Sonic didn't say anything. They just stayed there in middle of the cold air and bustling people. The crowds in the background faded out as Amy focused solely on Sonic. That's why when he broke the silence, she heard his voice only.

"Trust me Ames, you're never a burden. You wanna know how you can help with Eggman?"

Amy's eyes perked up at this sentence and she asked in a timid tone. "Huh? How?"

Sonic put her back at arm's length, with his hands resting on her shoulders. He stared into her green eyes with his own emeralds and a warm smile. "Support the team like you always do. It keeps me and Tails going at nights knowing our friends and others like you are safe. Most importantly, just be a friend. Our friend. My friend."

As he smiled at her, she couldn't help but burst into the biggest grin, pulling Sonic back into a hug and whispering back at him almost in tears.

"I can do that!"

Sonic's surprise wore off as he chuckled at the excited hedgehog holding him, hugging her waist and answering back with, "Okay. Alright, Amy."

Amy swore that she could hear the faint sound of a guitar strumming it's last notes in the background. But she didn't really care about that, she had something, or rather someone, much more important to think about now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And...DONE! Songfic, Shipfic, Sonicfic. Lot of firsts there. Everyone has at least one problem with this couple, but to be honest, I've always had a soft spot for them. Sonic Boom helped fuel that considering Amy got a huge upgrade from Fan Girl -to- Action Girl and they've been using her character pretty well. Now if only she wasn't as fan crazy obsessive as they make her out to be in the normal universe...

I know it goes on kind of long, but if you didn't at least think about turning on the song once, shame. If you enjoyed it, don't be shy, step up and give this a review. Always looking forward to getting better at writing. Considering I'm also really rusty and this is a first, it really helps. Thanks guys.


End file.
